My Best Friends Girl
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Two Best Friends... One Beautiful Girl... Forbidden Thoughts... Secret Desires... A Chance Meeting in the Prefects Bathroom... Friendship Betrayed... Who will she choose and will things ever be the same again...?
1. 6th Year Changes

**My Best Friends Girl**

Chapter 1 by HPFangirl71

**A/N**_**: **__I already have two WIPs but I made a video on Youtube about a love triangle between Ron, Hermione, and Harry… A friend of mine said I should try to make it into a fanfic so I decided okay why not so here is the beginning results, hope they are enjoyable!! By the way, sorry also that this one is so short, ill try to make the next chapter longer!! Thanks for reading and please review!!_

A Smile spread across Hermione Granger's face as she stepped through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross. She was excited to see the large red train on the other side waiting to take her and the other young witches and wizards off to Hogwarts. She loved leaving the muggle world behind and going away to learn magic at Hogwarts. This year might prove to be her best year yet!

She scanned the crowds for a familiar shock of red hair. Finally when she spotted it, she ran over to greet her boyfriend Ron Weasley. Ron pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Mione." he whispered into her ear. Hermione knew exactly how he felt. For years she and Ron had been good friends, but over the end of 5th year they had grown closer. Over the summer they had been nearly inseparable till her parents had taken her on a trip to Paris for two weeks. She had missed Ron tremendously during those last couple weeks. She was delighted to hear he had missed her just as much.

Mrs. Weasley hurried them onto the train and they quickly set out to find a compartment. They soon found their friends Harry, Luna, and Neville in one of the compartments. They greeted them all with warm hugs, left their trunks, and set off to join the other prefects at the front of the train. After an hour of prefect duty they were free to return to their compartment. There they found Harry and Neville deep in a Quidditch discussion. Luna seemed oblivious to their jovial argument as she sat engrossed in the latest issue of the Quibbler. Luna looked up at them as they sat down across from her in the seats next to Harry. "I see love is in the air." she said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy popped his head in the compartment. He smirked viciously at the group and spoke out so everyone could hear. "Look, Weasley's got himself a mud blood girlfriend! Your blood traitor parents must be so proud!" Harry was the first to draw his wand and his silencio spell put an end to the tall blonde boy's taunting. Outraged, Draco and his cronies left to try to undo the spell. The whole compartment burst out laughing at Malfoy's expense. Hermione thanked Harry for coming to her aid. She sat back contently, Ron's arm around her shoulder, surrounded by her dear friends. Soon the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station. She and Ron left to go help the first year students unload off the train.

Ron and Hermione rejoined Harry in the great hall. The feast was already beginning and the boys were ravenous as usual. Hermione also helped herself to generous portions since her nerves had kept her from eating all day. After a brief speech by Professor Dumbledore, she got up to help the first year students find their way to the dorms. In the Gryffindor common room, she and Ron shared an intimate goodnight kiss. Harry, waiting for Ron seemed a bit embarrassed by this display of affection between his two best friends. Finally, they broke their embrace. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before ascending the staircase leading to the girls dorms. After changing into her nightgown, Hermione said goodnight to her roommates Lavender and Parvati, and it wasn't long before sleep came to claim her.

The first couple of months of school flew by quickly. Their schedules were busy with the newt workloads. Hermione herself was especially busy with her two extra classes Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. This gave Harry and Ron more free time than her, but much of it was filled up with Quidditch practice. Ron as Keeper and Harry as both Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor team were busy putting in many extra hours perfecting their game. Hermione spent some of her free time out at the pitch watching the boys. She was annoyed that there were always many other girls hanging out at the pitch. Ron had tried vainly to make her feel better by explaining that they were only there for Harry. This surprisingly didn't make Hermione feel any better about the simpering giggling crowds.

Hermione surmised that her dislike for Harry's newfound fans was only because she felt her best friend could do way better than those air headed bimbos. She and Ron were very happy together and she only wished for Harry to have the same. She was absolutely sure that she only had sisterly feelings towards Harry no matter how handsome he'd gotten over the summer. She just couldn't see him with the likes of Lavender Brown or Romilda Vane. Ron however felt Harry needed somebody in his life after his break up with cho Chang last school year. Harry was still nursing some serious wounds after she'd so coldly broken things off with him.

Hermione and Ron were both worried about Harry. Lately he'd taken to isolating himself from them at times. They both came to the conclusion that their relationship made him uncomfortable. They thought jealousy over their happiness was what was bothering him, although it was perfectly understandable under the circumstances. Harry was glad that neither Ron or Hermione knew the real reason for his avoidance of them. Yes, Harry was jealous, but not over them as a couple. No, lately an ugly green monster had been roaring in Harry's chest and that monster was aimed at Ron. Lately, Harry's thought and feelings towards Hermione were anything but platonic. Over the summer Hermione Granger had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and her best friend had taken notice. In fact lately, Harry's dreams were filled with want and desire for his best friends girl….


	2. Ignoring The Feelings

**MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL chapter 2**

**By HPFangirl71**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but ive been kindve blocked and not feeling well because of the pregnancy.... my new years resolution tho is to write more and update more often so hopefully this will be the start of doing just that, thanks for reading and having patience!!**

Exactly when Harry Potter's feelings for Hermione Granger had changed, he wasn't quite sure. He only knew that now he saw her as less of a sister and more as a woman. Hermione Granger had grown up and mother nature had added just the right amount of curves to peak the boys' interest. Harry wasn't the only Hogwarts male to have taken notice. Many of the boys who once only thought of Hermione as a brainy know it all had suddenly discovered that she was indeed just as much beauty as brains. In fact, Ron had confided in Harry that he feared he now had loads of competition for Hermione's affections. Harry had reassured him that Hermione seemed to have eyes for Ron only. This made Ron feel loads better but deep inside, Harry secretly wished her eyes would turn his way instead.

Harry tried to spend as little time around his two best friends as possible. They in turn seemed determined not to let Harry spend so much time alone. That's when Harry decided that maybe they'd let him off the hook if he were spending time with someone else. It had been a bit since the whole Cho incident and Harry figured that perhaps some female company would help end these forbidden thoughts of Hermione. Harry thought long and hard about which girl he should spend his time with… he finally chose Romilda Vane. Romilda was a dark haired beauty in Gryffindor house who had shown a definitive liking of Harry. She had made it absolutely clear that she'd like nothing better than to spend some alone time with Harry.

Harry was extremely nervous when a few days later he approached Romilda in the Gryffindor common room. "Excuse me… Romilda, I was wondering… well… if you'd like to take… well… that is if you'd like to go walking near the lake… with me?" Harry nervously stuttered. Romilda turned to look at him with beaming eyes and a huge smile. Her yes was instant and before Harry really knew what was happening… he and Romilda were walking hand in hand toward the portrait hole…

Hermione jumped when Ron sat down noisily next to her in the quiet library. She had been so engrossed in writing her essay about the history of Vampires that she hadn't heard him approaching her. She turned to see a huge happy grin on his face. "What's all the excitement about?" she asked him. Ron grabbed her hand in his and told her all about Harry and Romilda. "Its great news isn't it? We don't have to worry about Harry anymore!" Hermione looked shocked at the news, "Are you sure it's a good idea?" she questioned out loud. Ron looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Do you want Harry to be all alone?" Hermione quickly plastered a smile on her face, "Of course not Ron! I just hope it doesn't turn out like the whole Cho Chang incident is all…" With a guilty heart, she leaned across the table and kissed Ron.

Meanwhile, Harry and Romilda were having a lively conversation down near the lake. To his surprise Harry had found out that although Romilda didn't play Quidditch, she was an avid fan of the sport and had attended many matches featuring some of Harry's favourite teams. They were both sitting under a tree, just outside the forbidden forest. The snow had begun to melt here nearest to the lakeshore. Romilda was listening to Harry's animated description of Krum's flying during the last World Cup. She suddenly interrupted Harry by grasping his hand in hers and confessing, "Harry… I've had a secret crush on you since near the end of last term. You know… before all that chosen one nonsense. I was just afraid to say anything cause you were still involved with Cho Chang."

Harry nervously looked up at Romilda, unsure how to reply to her sudden confession. Fortunately for Harry, he needed no words. Romilda gently placed her hand on Harry's cheek and gave him a look which told Harry everything he needed to know at that moment. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, so Harry leaned in just enough to allow their lips to gently brush against one another. Romilda parted her lips to allow Harry to deepen their kiss. Romilda let out a soft moan as Harry's hands reached up into her Raven tresses to pull her closer to him. Harry slipped his tongue within Romilda's mouth and felt hers reach out to greet his. The kiss became more fevered and urgent as their lips melded together and Romilda's hands reached up to play in Harry's untidy brown hair. Harry let one of his hands reach down to slip underneath Romilda's jacket and cup her curvy breast within his hand. Romilda let out another soft moan as the kiss broke and Harry's mouth traveled softly down her neck.

Although it was a bit chilly outside, Romilda felt amazingly warm from Harry's kisses. She pulled back from him, only to remove her coat and place it on the ground under the tree. She put her hands around Harry's neck as she pulled him down to the ground with her. Harry was in no mood to resist her and could feel her soft body rubbing against his. He let his mouth devour hers in another frenzied kiss. Romilda's hands played gently down Harry's back as his fingers fumbled to unbutton her blouse. Finally his kisses became more urgent as his hands firmly caressed both her breasts. The feel of his hardening manhood both frightened and excited Romilda.

The couple continued kissing and fondling each other, totally unaware that they were being watched. Hidden within a nearby patch of trees was none other than Hermione Granger herself. After ditching Ron at the library, she had snuck down to the lake to spy on Harry. She had only wished to be sure Harry wasn't getting his heart rebroken. Upon arriving at the scene before her eyes, something monstrous had risen up inside her. Hermione couldn't quite grasp this new feeling but she did know that it was wrong. These feelings she now had for Harry would only cause her pain. Harry was her friend and nothing more, but as she turned to go back to the castle, her feelings were anything but friendly…


	3. The Prefects Bath

**MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL Chapter 3 (The Prefects Bath)**

**By HPFangirl71**

Hermione Granger awoke with a start… It had happened again. The dreams about her and Harry… The dreams she couldn't seem to erase from her mind. Ever since she'd seen Harry and Romilda near the forest, she'd obsessed over what it would be like to have Harry hold her in such a way. Since that night, she'd had the dreams… Harry's lips softly pressed against her skin… his fingers holding her tightly to him… her knickers wet from his closeness… Hermione would awake from these dreams with an insatiable need to masturbate, then the guilt and shame would enter her heart.

She knew better than to have such thoughts about her best friend. Harry had always been like a brother to her. Why had her feelings for him suddenly changed. Especially now, when she had Ron and Harry seemed so happy with Romilda. Hermione flinched at the thought of her enemy. Romilda Vane… Every time she saw the girl with Harry that ugly monster would fill Hermione's chest. It took all her strength to be nice to the girl. After all, she didn't want anyone suspecting her feelings for Harry. Especially Harry himself… that would be mortifying.

Hermione lay back on her bed thinking of her dream. As she pulled off her knickers, she knew what she was about to do was wrong yet she continued anyway. She was lusting after the great Harry James Potter who would never see her as more than just a friend.

She let her hands travel down between her legs as she thought of Harry kissing her and fondling her breasts. She slipped two fingers within the moistness of her pussy. She thought of Harry's cock replacing her fingers and it made her pump furiously into herself. The mere thought of Harry naked made her horny as hell. Her face was flushed pink as she continued to push in and out of her pussy. She thought of Harry's cock driving deep inside her as she felt her sudden release. She lay there a moment wrapped in the glory of her orgasm. Then the guilt and shame wrapped around her like a blanket threatening to suffocate her.

Quickly Hermione got up and dressed for breakfast. On her way to the great hall, she hoped Harry and Romilda would have taken an early breakfast so she wouldn't have to face them this morning. As she quietly entered the great hall, the first thing she noticed was the happy couple sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny. As she looked on, Romilda reached out to brush something from the corner of Harry's lips. Again Hermione could feel the hidden monster rearing up within her. How she hated the dark haired girl… Hermione took in a deep breath to calm her rage, then in a somewhat composed state went down to join her four pals.

Ron stood to greet her, his embrace warm and inviting. Why couldn't she just be happy with Ron? Instead here she was harboring lustful thoughts for a boy who only saw her as a friend and sister. It really was pathetic. Pulling away from her inner thoughts she turned to the group and inquired as to what the plans for such a sunny day were. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all answered together "Quidditch of course…"

Half an hour later, Harry was alone in the locker room getting changed. Romilda and Ginny were waiting on the pitch. He'd left Ron in the common room with Hermione. His thoughts strayed to his curly haired friend… He was still worried about his thoughts and feelings for her. He'd been dating Romilda for several weeks now, yet it didn't always erase the forbidden images which visited him often. It was hard facing Ron and Mione when he could barely contain the jealous monster hidden within his heart.

Two hours later, the boys and Ginny were exhausted from all the Quidditch practice. Ginny and Ron were in the common room playing a lively game of exploding snap while Romilda had left the practice early to go hang out with Lavender Brown. They had cordially invited Hermione but she'd had to decline so she could finish her Ancient Runes paper. The two hours out in the fresh air had helped rejuvenate her and she'd gotten most of the dreaded paper completed. After watching the game, she'd popped off to the library for some last minute research. That's when she'd run into Malfoy and his cronies. They of course had taken the opportunity to give her a hard time. It was no big deal since she was used to it, but she hated that they'd killed her good mood. That's when she decided that a stop at the prefects bath would make her feel more relaxed…

Hermione approached the bath and whispered the password of Mermaid Queen. The door opened for her and she stepped in only to find that the bath was already occupied. The sight that met her eyes was one that she'd only recently dreamed of… There in all his naked glory in the bath was none other than her dear friend Harry. Harry hadn't heard her enter the bathroom and Hermione thought at first that she might be able to step out unnoticed. Just as she was about to slip quietly out, Harry turned around to see her standing just inside the doorway. The look on his face was one of shock and surprise.

"Harry… I'm sorry, I hadn't realized the bath was occupied" she stammered and blushed through an explanation. It was all she could do not to stare at Harry's muscular body. Harry climbed out of the tub and slipped a towel around his waist. He came towards her, "Its okay Mione…" Harry almost had to pinch himself to realize that one of his greatest fantasies had come true. Hermione was here alone with him and he was naked. Harry crossed the room to her and held out his hand to her. Hermione was hesitant as she took Harry's hand. "Harry…?" she questioned him. Harry placed his other hand on her chin and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, Hermione could feel the heat between them and she allowed Harry to deepen the kiss and take her into his arms. She could feel his naked chest against her and realized what they were doing was wrong. She pulled away and Harry was quickly apologetic. He backed away from her and replied, "I shouldn't have done that Hermione… I knew there was no way you'd think of me that way."

Suddenly, Hermione knew that right or wrong… she wanted Harry. She whispered to him "No Harry… that isn't it… I do, that's the problem. I never thought you felt that way too. I just don't want us to do anything we'd regret, especially with Ron and Romilda in the picture." Harry looked at her and his face lit up in a smile. "I don't want to hurt them but we can't fight it Mione… Can we…?" She wasn't sure of anything anymore and all she could do was whisper "I'm not sure Harry" That's when Harry moved closer to her and pulled her back into his embrace. "I want you Hermione, more than I've wanted anything…" he said in a husky voice and Hermione knew she couldn't resist his desire for her.

Their lips locked together again but this time she didn't resist him. Harry's hands traveled down her body and his kiss was filled with a passion she'd never felt with Ron. She allowed Harry to unbutton her blouse and his hands were groping at her breasts. Her own hands were clinging to the muscles in Harry's chest, his breath was hot on her neck as his kisses continued lower and lower. Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "My dear sweet Mione, I know this seems wrong but why cant we have just this one moment for us? Why cant we be selfish just this one time? No one needs to know…"

His words were enough to entice her. Before she knew what was happening, she was joining Harry in the bathtub. Harry pushed her against the marble wall of the tub, their naked bodies clung to each others as their lips meshed together in another passionate kiss. Harry's hands gripped her ass tightly, pushing her body into his. She was pulling at his hair, trying desperately to hang onto this moment which felt so unreal. She let her legs travel up and wrap around Harry's waist, his lips traveled down to nibble playfully at her breasts and she let out a delighted moan. She never thought she'd be locked in Harry's muscular arms. The warm water felt good on her naked skin. Harry's cock felt good rubbing against her thigh, she felt a sticky moistness between her legs. Harry's naked body was making her feel so hot and horny. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She whispered in his ear… "Fuck me Harry, Please…" she was practically begging for it.

Harry moaned her name and pushed his cock between her legs. He filled her completely and she felt herself come undone with each thrust of his hips. Harry took her lips greedily in his while his tongue invaded her mouth. Hermione let out another moan just as she felt her climax. She felt Harry spill into her as he again cried out her name. He held Hermione tightly as the water lapped around them, his face buried in her curls. Neither of them knew what to say to the other… For they knew that what had just happened between them would change their friendship forever…


End file.
